Life Without Adventure
by divineivy
Summary: I'm not good with summaries but it's Gale/OC so I hope you're into that.
1. The Beginning

Gale Hawthorne was laying peacefully in the meadow just outside of his district when he heard what sounded like footsteps approaching him in the tall grass. He tensed, he didn't normally go outside of the district without his father, but the mines had extended their hours again, and his father surely wouldn't take him in the dead of night when he had school in the morning, so he made the journey on his own.

He peeked his head up slightly, hoping the grasses of the meadow would shield the rest of him while he searched for the source of the rustling sounds. He spotted her almost immediately; Valeria Bellwood. She was around the same age as Gale, with light skin that matched her long dark hair, and hazel eyes that seemed almost green in the sunlight. She didn't look like the average children from the Seam, because she wasn't born there.

She was the daughter of Lepores and Silka Bellwood, two popular merchants in district 12, but when her mother gave birth to twins a year ago, they decided that they could not take care of all three children and sent Valeria to live in the Seam with her aunt, Delphi Bellwood. Delphi was kind and caring, but also very tough, as she worked in the mines to support herself. Valeria was in the same class as Gale, and when they were instructed to sit together by their instructor, neither of them complained. They had become somewhat friends.

Gale debated if he should make his presence known; she was heading into the woods behind him, and he wonders briefly how many times she'd ventured out here on her own before.

Deciding he wanted some company on his adventure, he calls her name. Her head snaps up, and she seems frightened at first, before she recognizes Gale, and a shy smile comes to her face.

"What're you doing out here, Hawthorne?" She asks with a fake attitude as she props her hands on her hips. He giggles lightly.

"I could ask you the same thing, Val." Her smile only grows as she drops down in the grass beside him.

"The mines are running long hours again, Aunt Del won't be home 'til late so I was looking for something to do before dark cause' I didn't want to be trapped inside all day." Valeria pulled a piece of the tall grass from the ground and examined it closely in her hands; she wasn't even sure what she was looking for.

Gale let a small smile come to his face, before he sighed lightly, "You know if someone else catches you outside of the fence you'll get in a lot of trouble, right?" His father gave him this speech many times before, after he had snuck out to watch his dad hunt in the woods.

She makes a thinking face before she nods, "Yeah, I know. But then again, what's a life without adventure, right?" She smiles at Gale and lays back to watch the cloudless sky. Gale dropped the speech, he had thought the same thing when following his father, and laid down next to Valeria.

They laid there for about ten minutes before Valeria spoke up again, "Will you show me around the woods, Gale? I don't want to go alone, I'd never find my way back." Gale looks at her for a moment before he decides.

"Sure. But you have to stay close, and don't wander off. My father has lots of snares set up and you don't want to get caught in one of those." Valeria agrees and stands up quickly, brushing off the grass that had stuck to her black pants. Gale leads her to the edge of the wood, "This is the place we usually enter, since the trees on both side are a little bit bigger than the rest it makes it stand out." She nods her head and follows Gale's path to the lake in the wood, where they sit and talk for nearly two hours.

When Gale notices the sun is slipping almost under the tree line in front of them, he helps Valeria to her feet and leads her back to the meadow, through the hole in the fence he had used to get there. Valeria tells him about a hole she had found further down the fence, and explains that his is much easier to access.

As they walk down the gravel road towards their neighboring houses, Gale asks the question he's had on his mind for a while now, "Val, are you staying with your aunt forever?" She seems to trip over nothing.

Valeria bites her lip slightly as she tries to keep her emotions under control- she always hates talking about her parents. She has to think about the question for a few seconds before she answers. "I sure hope so, I don't want to go back to my parents."

Gale realizes that he's hit a nerve, and pulls Valeria into a headlock, scrubbing his knuckles over her head and smiles when she giggles and demands to be released. When he's done, he wraps his hands around her waist and begins tickling her. She's laughing so loudly that a few of the people on the streets have turned their attention to them, smiling at the joyful children or scowling in annoyance at how loud they are being.

They don't pay much attention to the people around them until the head peacekeeper, Cray, approaches them and tells them to head home, they're creating too much of a disturbance. Valeria straightens up immediately, any signs of happiness washed from her face immediately. Her mind flashes back to the day her parents told her that she was going to live with Delphi, Cray meeting her at the door, and the ominous smile he gave her that made her stomach twist in fear.

She was only eight years old, but it was no secret, what Cray did behind closed doors, and Valeria was scared to even be seen with the man. He had seemed kind and caring while he was taking her to Delphi's home in the Seam, but she knew better than to assume about people like him.

They nod once at the man towering over them, before heading in the direction of their homes once again. When Gale is sure Cray has turned to a different civilian to boss around, he places a comforting hand on Valeria's shoulder. He turns to her as they approach Gale's house, the closer of the two, "Since your aunt isn't home, do you want to come eat with us tonight?"

Valeria looks back and forth between the houses, frightened to face the strangers in Gale's family, but excited at the idea of not having to go to bed without dinner, since she's not yet old enough to cook and her aunt won't be home until after she's fallen asleep.

She decides to face her fears and follows Gale up the stairs into his home; what's life without adventure, anyway?

 **Hey everyone! I just started this fic (It's Gale/OC) and I wanted to test the waters with the first chapter so let me know what you think! I know these fics aren't very common, so I'm not sure how many will enjoy reading it, but since I've found so few I decided to write one for myself. I may be writing a few stories in the Marvel verse, in case anyone would be interested in those as well. I've got a lot of this one written out but I wanted to make sure other people would enjoy it as much as I do! Let me know if you see any errors in the plot or grammatical, spelling, etc. I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Ivy**


	2. The Reaping

I'm standing with the children in the roped off sections that I'm all too familiar with when my eyes meet Gale's. _It's our last year. It's our last reaping._ I think to myself as I bite my lip and nod my head at him. He gives me a small smile and I start to smile back when I feel a hand grasp my wrist. I see Primrose Everdeen, a girl I could consider my little sister to my left of me, fear in her eyes. I glance back in the crowd, looking for Katniss. She and Gale had gone hunting this morning while I vouched to help ready Vick and Rory for the Reaping, so she was probably in one of the back rows. I look towards the crowd gathered around the ropes, finding Hazelle and my aunt quickly.

It's my last year of participating in the Reaping, and I'm shaking with fear that my name will be called. My stomach turns even more at the idea of one of my friends' names being called. Gale's birthday is almost two months after mine, and Katniss is only 16, she still has years left until she was free.

I'm shaken from my thoughts when Prim's grip on my wrist tightens and I see that Effie Trinket has stepped onto the platform; a sign that the names are to be called soon. I lace my fingers with hers for comfort, praying silently that no one I know gets called. But, in District 12, it's hard not to know someone.

I scanned the crowd quickly, hoping to spot my own brothers as well as my parents. They've come to visit me several times in the first few years I spent with Delphi, mostly for my birthdays, but they've found many excuses to avoid showing their faces in the Seam since one particularly unpleasant visit. I turned to look at my aunt standing with Hazelle and she gives me a slight smile; she's relieved that I'm almost free from the daunting grips of the Hunger Games.

When Effie begins talking, I can't help but roll my eyes. I barely listen to the same speech she gives every year about the games, but tune in when she announces, "Ladies first!" As she approaches the bowl, my gut twists. Something about this reaping seems extra terrifying, as if something this year is going to go much worse than I expected.

My face turns a ghostly white and I almost faint when I hear Prim's name echo through the square.

Everything is moving too quickly when the peacekeepers approach the place Prim and I are standing. The only word I can think of is **_no_**. I yell it several times as she's pulled away from me, towards the platform. An idea comes to my mind, but apparently that same idea came to Katniss's mind because before I knew it, Katniss was replacing Prim's spot next to the peacekeepers. Prim is crying now, yelling for Katniss and I push through the crowd just before Gale does to pull her into my arms and back behind the ropes. I can't help but let a few tears slip from my own eyes as I watch Katniss on the stage.

I barely hear when Peeta Mellark's name is called for the male tribute, I'm too busy trying to figure out how the hell we're supposed to get out of this mess. Katniss is good with a bow and arrow, she's good at hunting and setting traps and she's quiet, but holy shit Katniss is going to the Hunger Games and how are we supposed to react if she never makes it out?

My mind is in a fog when the crowd disperses, and Prim leads me to the building where we are supposed to say our goodbyes. I still can't get a grip when Gale approaches me, a blank stare on my face as I think about the possibility that this may be the last time I get to see one of my best friends in person.

He places both of his hands gently on my cheeks, trying to call me back to reality, but I can only shake my head and grab onto his wrists, searching for an anchor to the real world. That's when I hear someone clear their throat behind me, and I freeze. I turn to find my brothers, Adrian and Hagan standing with my parents. My father has never approved of my friendship with Gale, or really anyone in the Seam, and he's made it very obvious. The peacekeepers come to take Prim and her mother to visit Katniss first, and I turn to my siblings.

Both of the twins throw themselves at me, nearly knocking me over, and they giggle loudly and the noise I make after having the wind knocked out of me.

"How are you boys? You're getting quite big!" I hug each of them back, and kneel down to their level to speak with them. They begin talking animatedly at the same time, about the house and their new linens- a big deal to the boys that stain them almost immediately- and after a few moments my parents clear their throats and tell the boys it's time to go. My mother and father send tense smiles my way before they go, but I stay straight faced.

When they're gone, I turn back to Gale with tears in my eyes. He pulls my head to his chest as I let tears run down my cheeks; I think he may be crying, too. Katniss and Gale are two of my closest friends, and we could be losing Katniss.

A few minutes later, Prim and her mother are led back to us by peacekeepers, and Gale is taken to say his goodbye. We aren't allowed to go together, since we're not family.

When it's my turn to say goodbye, Katniss doesn't waste any time.

"Don't worry about me, Val. My mother, she's going to need your help. She can't shut down again, and Prim-," I cut her off, pulling her into a tight hug before talking again, my voice shaking with tears.

"You can do this, Katniss. You know how to hunt, you can survive. You can come back, Katniss, please come back." I'm crying again by the time I'm done, and she pulls back to look at me again.

"I promise I'll try, but I need you to take care of them until I get back. Take care of Gale. Promise me, Valeria." She looks me in the eyes, and I can't disagree.

"I promise."

 **Alright well this is the second chapter, there's a bit more Gale/OC showing up, but it might confuse you a bit. There'll be a chapter after this one that goes back in time like the first chapter did, but I'm not sure if I did another one after that or if I just moved forward. I confuse myself sometimes, as well. Like usual l** **et me know if you see any errors in the plot or grammatical, spelling, etc. I'll try to get the next chapter up this time next week, but my classes will have started up again by then and I have no clue how crazy I'll be going. Shoot me a message if you're anxiously waiting, I have to check my emails daily so I'll hop right on it! See ya then!**


	3. Meet the Bellwood's

I smile down at Vick from my place on the couch. It's only about twelve o'clock, but he's been running around the Hawthorne's small house for nearly an hour now, and neither Gale nor I could figure out how to calm him down. Rory had run out of energy and was curled up on my left, Gale on my right. When he runs out of energy only a few minutes later, he curls up on Gale's lap, and we're met with silence.

Gale's mother was at an appointment, her next child is due in a few days, and they've asked her to stay overnight so they can keep an eye on her. Gale and I were asked to keep an eye on the boys, since his dad was in the mines.

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" I turn my head to look at Gale when he speaks and my breathing stutters when I realize how close he's actually sitting.

It takes me a few seconds of stuttering before I can come up with a reasonable answer, and he smiles at my reaction, "Well, considering the last three have been boys, I'm betting on a boy." I could barely catch my breath, his eyes were so beautiful from this close.

He smirked and tilted his head a little closer before whispering, "Well then I'm going to guess it's a girl."

 _He knows exactly what he's doing!_ I thought to myself as I tried not to lean my head closer to connect our lips. We had only kissed one other time, just last week, and Gale had gone straight home afterwards, complaining about a stomach ache. What was he going to do if he got a stomach ache this time?

I noticed his face moving closer again, and I stopped him only a few inches away, my voice was shaking, "Gale," I trailed off and glanced down at his brothers, who were sound asleep. He nodded and carried Vick to the small bed that the three of the boys shared. I carried Rory as well to tuck them in before kissing their foreheads.

Gale was waiting in the living room, and as I sat next to him he placed his arm behind my back, turning my body to face him and laying my legs across his lap, smoothing out the white skirt I was wearing. I laid my hand on his chest before speaking.

"What are we doing, Gale?" His eyes were soft but calculating as he placed his other hand on my cheek, his thumb stroking my cheekbone. I let my eyes fall shut as I lean my head further against his palm.

He's quiet when he replies, "I'm not sure. But what's life without adventure?" I smile at the memory of our first exchange of friendship and open my eyes again. He leans forward, closing the distance between us.

We're both shy- we've only kissed once before and that was my first kiss, I'm pretty sure it was Gale's as well- but his lips feel soft on mine.

We barely have time to pull apart when we hear the front door open, and I move a reasonable distance away from Gale, looking up at the door. I expected to see Gale's father, but I was surprised when I saw my own parents instead. They hadn't visited me since my birthday in the spring last year.

My parents looked out of place in the old house, and they stood by the doorway as if they were waiting for me to approach them.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I reluctantly stand from my place on the couch. When I approach them, my mother places a hand on my shoulder, as if it's a touch of intimacy.

"Who's this boy?" My father asks, straightening up his shoulders and looking unapprovingly at Gale. Gale stands as well and approaches my father, holding out his hand for my father to shake. My father reluctantly accepts his hand.

"My name's Gale. Val and I are in the same class and my mother asked her to help me watch my brothers while she's giving birth." My father looks back and forth between Gale and I with an expression of disapproval before talking again.

"Valeria, your mother and I would like to speak with you, alone." I roll my eyes at how rude he is being, but head for the doorway before turning to Gale.

"I'll be back in a little while, before the boys wake up." Gale simply nods and turns to the cupboards, probably preparing food for when the boys' nap was over.

I lead my parents to Delphi's small house next door, and close the door behind them after they walk in. I wait for them to talk first, which takes them a few minutes. My father speaks first. "Your mother and I have been thinking for a while, and we would like you to move back to town with us," my eyes narrow as he continues talking, "your brothers have begun walking now and we believe they would enjoy having someone closer to their age to play with." My mother nods when he's finished talking.

I glare at them for a few moments before I speak, "I have no intention of going back with you." My father tries to cut me off but I continue speaking angrily, "You both dumped me on my aunt's doorstep four years ago. She had no clue how to take care of a child, but she did better than either one of you ever did. I don't consider either of you my parents, and why would I consider the twins my brothers when I've never even _met_ them? I'm perfectly happy here with Delphi, the woman who actually raised me. I'm not going back." My father's eyes are furious and my mother looks confused at my angry tone. My father is the next one to speak.

"And what do you think you're going to do here, Valeria? Marry that coal miner's son and live in one of these old little shacks for the rest of your life? This place is disgusting, I won't allow our family's reputation in this district to be tarnished." He grabs my arm but I push him away easily.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you all but threw me at Delphi's doorstep! Now get out, I don't care what you have to say anymore." As I finish my last sentence, I hear a familiar sound and my face pales.

It's the sirens that blare through the town when there's been a mining accident. I rush past my parents and through the door back to Gale's house and find him readying Vick and Rory quickly. I help put on Vick's small shoes, and carry him out the door behind Gale. No one talks as we make our way to the mines, Gale and I are both too terrified that someone we love was hurt in the mines tonight, and the boys are still half asleep from their naps.

By the time we reach the mines, the ropes have already been set up where the families are to stand. There's a chalkboard at the front where a table is set up, and it has a list of all the miner's names written on it. Once they know if someone is alive, they will circle the name and announce their condition. If the person is confirmed dead, the name is crossed off with red chalk. I prayed silently that there were few dead, even though I was sure the accident was devastating.

My aunt works in one of the top levels of the mines, so I don't expect her to be terribly injured. When I hear her name called, I rush to find her at the small medical tent. She's having a cut cleaned and it only takes a few moments before she's able to wrap her arms around me.

"You're not gettin' rid of me yet, kid." I chuckle before I lead her to the crowd where Gale is still waiting with his brothers. There's been no sign of his father. I grab his hand, and Delphi rubs his back gently. I can see his eyes welling with tears, but his face shows no expression.

We stand there for hours before they begin bringing the deceased up in the lift, and by that time I was holding Gale in my arms as tears streamed down his cheeks, whispering in his ear that it would be alright, even though I knew it wouldn't be.

When they finally called out his name, Vick and Rory began crying as well. Delphi offered to bring the boys to our house tonight so Gale and I could visit his mother to give her the news, and Gale remains silent when I give Delphi instructions for their bed time rituals. When we finally arrive at the hospital to tell Hazelle what had happened, she begins sobbing uncontrollably. I hold her in my arms because Gale is sitting in the chair with a blank expression on his face, and I know this is a lot for him to take in.

Hazelle starts gasping for breath, and a doctor enters the room talking about how the baby is in distress and needs to be delivered immediately. I stand back while the doctors do their work, thinking about all the things that have happened tonight, and how Hazelle's beautiful baby is being delivered into a world with no father.

It turns out Gale was right, that night his first and only sister Posy was born, and though terrible things had happened, Hazelle and Gale awed over her as if nothing could take their happiness away anymore, and I wish things could have stayed that way forever.

 **Okay, I am SO sorry I made you guys wait for this chapter. I've been working between this fic and a new one that I've gotten pretty far into, on top of my classes and my laptop has decided to not work properly 4/5 times I try to use it so life is great! As usual, let me know what you think! I'm going to ask for at least 1 review before I upload the next chapter, just so I know that there's people actually following it that want me to keep it going! Thanks everyone! -Ivy**


	4. The Games

There's a mandatory viewing in all of the districts today, for the opening ceremonies of the Games. Delphi and I walked the short distance to Gale's house where we would watch with his family, but when we arrived Gale had already disappeared into the woods. His mother seems more frantic than usual, and all of the children are quiet for once. I decided to ask Hazelle if Gale was hunting or simply hiding, but when she shook her head unknowingly, I knew he was hiding.

I looked at the clock and quickly excused myself, heading for the woods. It's about two hours until the ceremony begins, so the peace keepers haven't circled the town yet, but they will be starting soon. As long as I make it out of the district unseen, no one will notice our absence. I double check my every turn, making sure there's no one around. Once I make it through the fence, I walk quickly into the woods to hide myself. I can only guess that Gale is sitting at the pond, but when I get there he's nowhere to be found. I keep searching, until I find him just past the tree cover, looking out over the hill. I've never been here before.

"You know there's a mandatory viewing today, right Hawthorne?" I call out as I walk forward. He simply shrugs and doesn't reply. It's always been assumed throughout the district that Gale had strong feelings for Katniss, but I can tell at this point that the assumption is true. My heart pangs at the thought and I push all my feelings away, this is the time to be worried about Katniss.

I continue walking forward and sit on the slope next to him, close enough that our arms are touching. He leans further onto me when I settle in. "I'm sure she'll be okay, Gale. She's strong, she's smart, and she's amazing with a bow. You know she can make it through this. She'll come back for you."

He laughs slightly under his breath and I don't understand what's so funny. I don't have long to ponder before he speaks for the first time. "It's not like that. She was the one that helped me pull through the most after the mining accident. When I didn't know what to say, or how to feel. She made me realize so much, with her stubborn attitude. I always knew this was a possibility but to think of losing a friend like that to the Games," he cuts himself off and throws a rock he had picked up earlier. It travels a long distance, showing how upset he must have been to throw it that hard.

I don't know how to reply to Gale's explanation, so I just lean my head on his shoulder. After his father's death, I had begun helping Hazelle around the house. I watched the boys and occasionally cleaned some of the laundry she had received for the week. I saw Gale most days, of course, but he was so tired from the mines he was asleep in minutes, it didn't leave much time for catching up. He went hunting every Sunday, but I was so busy helping his mother that I didn't have time to go with him anymore. He and Katniss became good friends and eventually she came to visit him at home, where I became friends with her as well.

I love Katniss more than any of the other girls in District 12, but I always regretted that I had stuck around Gale's mother and blown him off for so long. Maybe if I had helped Gale through the hard time, our friendship would be closer.

"I'm sorry I was never there for you. After the accident, I mean." He sighs and places his arm around my back, pulling me closer to him for a hug.

"You were there for my mother, and that's what I needed. Without you I can't imagine how she would have handled my father's death." I breathed in deeply, inhaling the familiar scent of maple trees and coal dust. We sat like that for a few minutes before Gale laid back in the grass, pulling me down next to him. I watched the side of his face silently as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Gale was breathtaking, none of the girls in the Seam could deny it. Valeria had always held some feelings for her best friend, but she tried not to think on them for very long. After Gale's father died, there was no time for them to talk about the kisses they had shared the week before. Gale hadn't kissed her on the mouth again, only on the cheek and forehead when he would get home from the mines, but she could only assume it was friendly.

She stretched her neck to lean up and kiss Gale on the cheek before dropping back down and turning her eyes to the sky again. She couldn't help but worry about Katniss and how she was going to survive.

 **HA okay I'm really sorry this took SO LONG to upload but this is the last chapter I had prepared before I started uploading it and I haven't had much time to work on the fic with school/work/essays/raising baby bunnies and I really wanted to get the next chapter done before I uploaded this but that was a fail. I AM caught up with all my homework now but I need to start cranking out the chapters after this week! Hoping for 2 more reviews before the next chapter, let me know what you guys think!**


	5. The Opening Ceremonies

Gale laid there for nearly an hour before he opened his eyes again, catching Valeria as she was still watching the side of his face, studying his features. He gave her a half smile and she smiled back, sitting up and turning to the tree line behind them. Gale was the first to break the silence as he saw her watching the trees.

"If we head back now, we should break through as they're finishing up their first rounds. We could make it back to my house before they check again." She nodded her head, sighing as he stood, dragging her up with him. As they broke through the cover of the trees on the other side, Valeria scanned the area for any sign of the peace keepers. The sun was getting ready to set, and they weren't due to circle through again until after it set.

Gale grabbed hold of her hand, tugging her towards the hole in the fence they always travelled through. As they follow the dirt path home, Valeria notices that Gale throws her a few glances every few minutes, but doesn't say anything until they've almost reached Delphi's porch, only one house away from Gale's.

"What's on your mind, Hawthorne?" She asks, stopping in front of her own small home and leaning against the railing, waiting for him to speak. He gave her a half smile and laughed to himself.

"What makes you think I've got anything on my mind?" He asked. She gave him a look that was apparently enough to get him talking. "I was just wondering. Uh, what did Katniss say to you? You know, before she left?" He lifts his hand to rub the back of his neck, like he's nervous suddenly.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion before she answered, "She just told me I needed to help… To take care of everyone while she was away." Gale looked even more confused by her answer. "Why?" She asked, "What did she tell you?"

He shook his head quickly, wiping the look of confusion off his face before answering. "Just the same thing. Just… I don't know, that was it." He stuttered through his answer, confusing Valeria even more. She knew Katniss must have said something else to him before she left, otherwise he wouldn't be acting like this.

She decided to drop the subject, though, heading in the direction of his house again. The sun was setting and peace keepers would be out at any minute to make sure all families were watching the opening ceremony.

When they walked into the small home, Posy was the first to approach, throwing herself into Valeria's arms and telling her how beautiful Katniss's dress had been. Valeria turned to the screen as Posy kept talking, seeing the dress for herself. It truly was beautiful. Gale had taken to roughhousing with his brothers, while Delphi and Hazelle were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Once Posy was done with her speech, she yawned loudly, resting her head on Valeria's shoulder. "I'm tired, Vee." Valeria laughed at the nickname- that was what they called Vick- before nodding and letting Hazelle know she was taking Posy to bed. Hazelle thanked her quietly as she continued cooking.

When she laid Posy on their bed, Posy insisted that she stay with her for a little while longer. Not finding a reason to argue with her, Valeria pulled back the covers and let Posy warm up next to her. She though Posy was nearly asleep when she started speaking again.

"Vee, do you think Katniss will come home?" Valeria had to take a few deep breaths before answering. She knew the question was coming, she had been trying to find the answer herself all day. She still didn't have any clue what to expect.

She kissed the top of Posy's head and hummed lightly. "I sure hope so, Pos." With that, Valeria began to sing the quiet lullaby Delphi used to sing her to sleep with. Posy was out like a light before long, and Valeria ventured back out into the kitchen area, where she helped Delphi and Hazelle prepare dinner for everyone.

* * *

 **Okay this one took SO MUCH LONGER than I thought it would. I just got a new laptop last month + finals + I've been trying to write 1-2 chapters at a time to stay caught up and honestly life is just a mess ohmylord but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read, favorite, review! This chapter was rather short, I know, but let me know what you think!**

 **-Ivy**


End file.
